


Massage

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Massage, aroused by massage, checking on injury, couple not together by the end but on the way to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Kolivan goes to Keith's quarters to check on him after a blade mission didn't go well
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 20





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-two of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Massage

He waited outside the door to the quarters the newest member of the blade of marmora had claimed and waited to be allowed in. He of course had the authority to simply enter but would only use it in an emergency and wanting to make sure Keith wasn’t injured was not an emergency. The mission hadn’t gone well and afterwards he’d noticed Keith moving slower.

The door opened and Keith was standing there in just a simple drying cloth tied around his waist. “Kolivan, what are you doing here?” Keith asked looking a bit intimidated to see him standing there.

“I came to see if your shoulder is still bothering you,” he said and saw Keith look a bit alarmed. “If it is then you can either let me examine it or go to medical and let them check.” He could tell that Keith was not happy with him checking. 

“Fine you can check it,’ Keith said after a moment and moved aside to allow him in. “It isn’t a big deal just a slight pulled muscle it will be better in no time.” He moved around behind Keith and examined his back as Keith was closing the door. “Like I said I’m fine.”

“There is a visible mark,” he said reaching out and examining the area and watched Keith wince. “How severe are injuries that mark a human’s body?” It was something they should have looked into Keith was a hybrid and he took after his non galra parent physically they should have acquired knowledge of human frailties.

“It’s just a bruise Kolivan nothing serious,” he said and he saw Keith shuffling. “Look I just got out of the shower and I was going to get some rest so can you go.” He wasn’t sure why Keith was so nervous about him being there. 

“That wound still needs something done if we have to act on the intelligence from that last mission soon you need to be in full fighting condition,” he said and headed over to the supply cabinet. He noticed that none of the after battle aides had been used. “Did you not read the files on the materials in this cabinet?”

“I haven’t gotten around to it yet,” Keith said sounding annoyed with him. “And again it is just a bruise humans get them all the time they heal quickly and are harmless.” He ignored Keith and found the salve that promoted healing. “What is that?”

“A salve that promotes healing lay on you’re bunk and I will rub it in,” he said and he could tell Keith wanted to argue. “Would you prefer someone else do it because I can have someone else come perform this task?”

“I’d prefer no one but your not going to take that for an answer are you,” Keith asked and he shook his head no. “Then fine you can do it.” Keith stretched out on his bunk still clearly sulking as he put his arms under his chin wincing slightly. He approached and squirted some of the salve onto the darkened skin. Keith sucked in a breath, “that’s cold.” 

He began to work it in with his hands noticing that one of his hands took up half of Keith’s back. It still amazed him how small the humans were in comparison to the Galra. It meant that keith stood out among the blades a great deal. He knew some of the older Blades disaproved of Keith finding him too reckless and too young to be on the missions he was sent on.

He was startled when Keith let out a deep moan, “Are you uncomfortable?” He asked in a hurry wondering if he should have checked if the salve was safe for humans or not. They had never had a species react negatively to it but there was always a first time for everything.

“No sorry, it has just been a long time since I’ve been touched like that,” Keith said almost sadly. “I’ll try not to moan again.” So it must have been a sign of pleasure so he began to work the salve back in pushing slightly harder than he had before. 

A breath hissed out of Keith’s teeth and he noticed they were clenched, “Keith feel free to make any noises you wish the quarters here are sound proof.” He said as he moved his hands down to the small of Keith’s back to further spread the salve. It worked best the more of the body covered in it. Keith gave up trying to contain it and moaned rather loudly. It was very different than the noises a Galra made feeling pleasure but it had a certain appeal. He slid his hands back up and was rewarded with an even deeper one. The discoloration had already gone away proving that Keith had been right about it being a minor injury so he slid his hands down again. He noted again that his hands together covered Keith’s back and he frowned at the drying cloth still around him. He slid his hands lower and shoved the clothe away. Keith reacted jumping up and moving away from him completely exposed. He noticed that Keith was aroused and staring at him. “I’m sorry did I hit another injury?”

“No you were going too low,” Keith said and then seeing his state he grabbed the head support from his bed and put it in front of him. “Sorry, like I said it has been a long time since anyone touched me.” He stared at Keith and saw his skin turning red. “Look Kolivan can you just go this is embarrassing.”

“Why, arousal is a natural consequence of being touched is it because I am male?” Keith shook his head no, “Then it is because you desire a more intimate relationship with me and you do not wish me to know?”

“No, I mean...” Keith’s skin turned an even pinker shade. “Look Kolivan, I find you attractive but I don’t desire a relationship with you.” He was slightly disappointed. “I mean your my superior here and that would mess up the chain of the command.”

“is that a human custom?” He asked and saw Keith look confused. “Among the blade the only rule is that you acknowledge that there can be no favoritism and if your partner must die to complete the mission that you allow it.” He could tell Keith was confused. “I would not be opposed to such a relationship with you if you wish but it must be your decision.”

Keith looked a bit floored and dropped the head support leaving his still visible arousal in the open. “Kolivan I just don’t know what to say,” he said and then looked down and began fishing for something to cover himself with so he stood up and walked over to him leaning down over him causing Ketih to back up. “Kolivan can you leave I need to think about things.”

“As you wish but if you want to begin such a relationship come to my quarters later and let yourself in I will key the door to allow you in,” he said and then made his way out of Keith’s quarters. He hoped the young man would take him up on it. He hadn’t had companionship since Antok’s death and the boy clearly needed it if a simple massage had aroused him that much.

The End


End file.
